


the things we do for love

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara regards Valentine's Day as Terran foolishness. But for Kasius, she can deal with foolishness.





	the things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a sequel to last year's 'my funny valentine' but can be read as a standalone

Sinara looked at her communicator somewhere between amusement and mild concern. Kasius was annoyed enough with Vicar that he was sending her a barrage of message, apparently not willing to wait a few minutes to vent his anger. She made a mental note to tell him she’d been the one to command Vicar to keep him occupied under threat of disembowelment so she’d have time to set up in his quarters. Their quarters, really, if she was honest with herself. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d slept in the rooms officially assigned to her.

The door slid open, and Kasius strode in, seamlessly continuing from his last message.“There wasn’t even anything wrong with the Inhuman, but he kept saying - what’s going on?”

He took in the room as if he wasn’t entirely sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. He didn’t say anything, gaze flicking from Sinara to the flowers to the candles and back to Sinara.

Actually rendering Kasius speechless was a little concerning. maybe she’d overdone the whole thing. She shrugged, giving him a sheepish smile.“Happy Valentine’s?”

“Oh!” He finally came out of his stupor, crossing over to her to take her hands.“But I thought you considered it useless Terran nonsense?”

“Well, yes,”she admitted, drawing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, awfully aware her cheeks were probably flushed with colour.“But you liked the idea, so...”

She trailed off with another shrug. She really wasn’t good at this whole feelings nonsense.

“That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,”Kasius said, sounding a little choked up.

Sinara chuckled and leaned in to brush a kiss onto his lips.“You do remember I’ve committed treason for you, yes?”

“Of course,”he said, bringing his hands up to cup her face.“But that was on a battlefield. I know you’re more comfortable there than wearing a dress.”

“Well, you’ll just have to get me out of it as soon as possible,”she quipped, then swatted his hands away playfully when he reached for the fastenings of the dress.“Dinner first. If we’re doing this Valentine’s thing, we’re doing it right. There’s a present for you on the table.”

He took her hand and pulled her with him to the table, carefully unwrapping the paper and then freezing as he saw the familiar emblem on the box.“You didn’t.”

“I did.” And next to a rather inordinate amount of money it had cost her quite a few favours and a lot of mockery from an old friend to get it onto their last provision shipment from the capital. The look on his face made the whole trouble worth it.“Go on, see if it fits.”

He took the waistcoat out of the box as if it was something fragile, something precious. He slipped it on, running his fingers across the material in delight.“Thank you, my darling. It’s almost as beautiful as you.” Then his smile grew slightly abashed.“I know you said not to but I actually got you something, too.”

“You know, I thought you might,”she deadpanned. Sometimes she thought if Kasius didn’t make at least three grand gestures a month he might just drop dead.

The box was small, at least, so he must have really restrained himself. She took it from him, mentally readying herself for something cheesy, but instead letting out a small gasp as she opened the box.

“It’s tungsten and diamond,”Kasius said, as Sinara weighed the knuckleduster in her hand.

She grinned.“It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,”he returned and pulled her into his arms.

Sinara smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.“So are you.”


End file.
